


秘密教学 Secret teaching

by Ginomica1790



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ABO setting, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790





	秘密教学 Secret teaching

贱虫spideypool RR贱×荷兰虫  
ABO设定 pwp  
前文（其实是后文）phonesex  
（本来之前那篇是打算一发完的，结果最近满脑子的簧没有plot，就接着套这个人设前后扩写好了。基本是电影人设加了点杀手保镖的梗。Bon Appetit!!）

 

“Wow! 你刚有没有看到那个人看你的眼神！他都吓坏了！哈，还有还有！你都没看见，那两个飞行器就这样飞过来！然后我就绕开，然后他们就Boom的一声撞一起了！我都没有用蛛丝……” 终于逃到避人耳目的小巷里，男孩推下卫衣的帽子，兴奋地比划着刚刚的情形，说个没完。

“对啊！还有那玩意居然能爆炸，幸亏直接甩开了，Boompawweewaweewa—老天，炸的真夸张……” Wade突然收了声，因为发现男孩正瞪着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

“We make such a good team, Wade.” 

“Yeah....” Wade停止了快语速的嘴炮，双手插在卫衣兜里晃了一下，他收回看着Peter的视线，清了一下嗓子，“We always do, baby boy.”

“咳……”  
“咳……”

空气突然安静，两个人各自别过头去，清了清嗓子，沉默地走在小巷中。

 

“So……你的忙我帮完了，监视你的人也甩开了，监听设备也拆了，我们还在没有制服的情况下解决了一场犯罪，Puuuuu，小蜘蛛终于自由啦，要不要去哪里庆祝一下？” Wade也就坚持了十几秒，他实在受不了这种尴尬的沉默，又开始喋喋不休起来，“不过喝完酒我还是得带你回家，虽然死不了，但是每次卸胳膊卸腿才能从监狱里钻出来也够麻烦的……”

“我不去喝酒，” Peter打断他，“其实我找你，还有个别的忙要帮……”他停下脚步不走了，看着自己的鞋尖。

Wade也停下来，“嗯？还有什么事？Anything you ask，baby boy.” 其实他也不太清楚Peter为什么会主动联系自己，他只知道眼前这个脸红红的男孩子快让他融化了。

“首先不要再叫我Baby boy了！” Peter抬起头瞪他，然后又重新戴上卫衣的帽子，低头看脚尖，音调低了八度，“就是……想问一些生理上的问题……”

“嗯？” Wade心里响起了警报，这也可爱的太犯规了，他搂了一下Peter的肩，两个人继续往小巷的出口走，“我以为生理科学这种问题，你在复仇者大厦接受了那么多检查会比我清楚？”

“不是那种，”男孩搡开他的勾肩搭背，“我就是想问……那个，你也没有标记的omega……就平时…是怎么解决的啊？”  
“找个人打一炮啊……等等……喔哦——” Wade终于明白Peter想问什么，他不可置信的看着男孩，在对方抬头的时候赶快目视前方。“咳，也不是经常……找人太麻烦了，你问这个干什么。”  
“我不想吃抑制剂，有副作用，万一影响超能力怎么办，” Peter跳到路边台阶边缘，摇晃几下走着一字步，“是不是……做完就没事了。”  
“嗯，会好一点。” Wade 一只手搂住男孩的腰，把他从台阶上抱下来，无视了对方的挣扎。他想过不管Peter将来是Alpha，还是Beta都要吃到手，结果无意间撞到了男孩的初潮，Peter竟然分化成了Omega，这下Wade反而不敢轻举妄动，不说Tony Stark 的监管，Wade自己也总觉得Peter值得更好的人。但是男孩这样毫无防备的面对自己，Wade一时不知该怎么处理。“不用找人，不干净。自己就行，走，我教你。”

“好，但是，嗯……你放开我！” Peter推着Wade的脸从他的怀抱里跳出来，不知道什么时候脸红的发热。说不出自己对Wade是个什么感觉，这个人从前总是嘻嘻哈哈的黏在他身后，但是初潮那次误会的时候好像也和自己一样手足无措，总之Wade看起来自己一个人也过的不错，和有经验的大哥哥学点方法总没错吧，，Peter安慰着自己。

 

“我们去哪儿？不去你家吗？”两个人穿着款式差不多的卫衣走在大街上，看起来有点像兄弟。  
“不去，一会儿你屎大颗爸爸找过来，炸我没所谓，瞎眼老太太被炸死了谁给我洗衣服。”Wade拉着Peter去了他的Safe House。

“Wow！” Peter看到打开的暗门，墙上挂着各种装备，中间还停着一辆超帅的摩托车。  
“得了吧，见过复联的装备，我这边有什么好惊喜的。” Wade甩给他一条毛巾，“去楼上洗个澡，”他眨了下眼睛，“以后要不要来我这里逃学啊。”  
“我才不会逃学。” Peter转身上楼了，留下Wade一个人在楼下的浴室发愁，一会儿要怎么办才好。

 

“怎么了？”Wade听到楼上的闷响，穿了条中裤就冲进了浴室。看到Peter坐在地上慌张的找毛巾遮挡。  
“没，，就是滑了一下，你快出去。” 撑着自己站起来的男孩又一次的滑倒。“不许进来！”  
“好了好了，我出去就是。” 双手支在洗漱台上，Wade又拿冷水拍了拍脸。一身是水的Spiderman！ 天哪，Wade，你不如直接去跳河！为什么把他带到这里来？教他什么啊？自慰吗？正在纠结的Deadpool突然嗅到一阵清新的味道，终于明白过来。 

 

“刚刚突然腿一软……” Peter坐在床脚晃着腿，Wade岔开腿坐在身后给他擦头发。  
“你姨姨没告诉你快到热潮期的时候不要和Alpha走太近吗？我以为你已经开始吃抑制剂了。说真的，你还分化的挺早的，是不是垃圾食品吃多了……”  
Wade又开始唠叨个没完，Peter不高兴的扭了下身子，结果隔着毛巾蹭到了什么，加上热潮期的到来，Peter感觉自己噌的一下从胸口红到了头发梢，后面也好像突然一股暖流，什么东西流出来了似的，惹得男孩慌张地去摸毛巾。  
“咳……” Wade被蹭到的时候，擦头发的手顿了一下。Peter的味道太好闻了，就好像春夏之交那种清新的风，Wade觉得把这个小祸害带回来简直就是在惩罚自己。他烦躁的丢掉手里的毛巾，低头轻轻地嗅了一下Peter颈后的腺体，吓得怀里本来还在扭动的男孩突然跳了起来，砸到了Wade的鼻梁。  
“嘶——”  
Peter转过身来歉意的笑了一下。  
“好吧，我教你。” 声音脱口，才发现喑哑的不像话。Wade恶意地贴近搂着Peter往床中间坐，直到Peter的两条长腿都被拉到床上来。男孩扭扭捏捏地想从怀抱里挣脱出来，Wade对着他的耳朵吹了口气，Peter整个身体立刻软了下来，又红着脸死死拽着Wade的手不让摘浴巾。Wade终于找回一点成年人的尊严，低低地笑着呵氧，让Peter笑出声之后，伸手摘了浴巾。  
两个人停了几秒，Peter觉得在空气凉凉的立着还要忍受Wade的目光太羞耻了，想再次去够毛巾的时候被Wade恶意的在腰上撞了一下。两个人的信息素也开始在空气里打架。“你……你教不教了……”他干脆把手收回来捂住自己的脸，在心里骂自己是怎么陷入这种情景的。  
“你平时怎么做的啊？” Wade轻轻地握上，可是他的手上疤痕太多了，刺激的男孩往后缩，蹭地Wade觉得自己的中裤腰带要被撑开了。“要不你先自己来？”  
Peter的手被牵着抚上自己的勃起， “我……我没怎么做过” 他有点抖，往后缩着脖子整张脸都要埋进Wade的颈窝里。  
“那就慢慢来。” Wade 双臂从背后环着他，握住男孩的手，“找到自己喜欢的节奏。” Peter刚开始手上不愿意使劲，只是被Wade的手带着上下捋动，随着速度的加快，小腹绷紧着坐起来，Wade就把头搭在他颈窝，贴着脸。  
“嗯……不行……” Peter别过头去，Wade的胳膊上的疤痕划着他的胳膊和腰，脚也蹭着他的小腿，Wade的呼吸就在他耳侧，手下的动作Peter都不愿意看，更别说自己的后面收紧舒张的渗出好多液体床单都快被打湿。这太过了。  
“嗯？不行了吗？还没开始呢。” Wade把按在对方腿上的另一只手恶意的伸到下面去抚摸囊袋，惹的男孩快跳起来。Wade用胳膊按住比自己小一圈的小身板，挪了挪位置，挤出两人之间的空气，贴住Peter的后背。  
男孩的小腹紧绷着往后仰，嘴里发出些零碎的哼叫，“别……”  
“快到了吗？快到了就点头。” Wade也坐直身体，见Peter不回答就顶他的腰，中裤的前面开始感觉有点潮才发现床单试了一大片。  
Peter鼻子发酸，额头上开始有汗珠流下来，“嗯……”听到声音猛的点了几下头。  
Wade拍开男孩早就不在使劲的手，用自己的食指和拇指在底部圈成一个环往上刮，比刚刚握的稍微紧了一点。  
“嗯啊啊啊——”没几下男孩就在Wade手中缴了械。Wade一直握着直到高潮结束，让白色的液体从自己的指缝间流下来。然后松开用这只手握住男孩的脸让他转过来。Peter满脸通红，鬓角被汗水打湿，抿着嘴视线找不到焦点。

Wade盯着看了几秒，坐起来解开自己的裤子，把男孩翻过去跪在床上。早已经憋得难受的阴茎跳出来打在Peter湿漉漉的股缝。“交学费了，宝贝儿。”  
Peter还没从刚才的余韵中出来，被大力翻了个身。“aaaahhhhh——” 腿被别住跪在床单上的湿迹上挣脱不开，两只手乱抓着支不住，脸埋在被单里，Wade就这样直接进来了，不适感让两个人都发出声音来。  
“Sorry，boy，But you’re already ready.” Wade俯下身来，Peter把脸侧过去，皱着眉头瞪着他。僵持了几秒，“你就……动吧……” Peter再次把脸埋到被单里两只手紧紧地抓着床单。  
Wade得到许可后直起身，退出来把脱到脚腕的裤子蹬掉，双手握住男孩的胯，再次慢慢的没进去，开始用力顶送。“嗯……嗯……” 男孩随着身后的动作一下一下的闷哼不让自己叫出来，眼泪一滴一滴的渗出来，但是奇异的不讨厌这种感觉，而且比刚刚前面的释放还要让人感觉饱满。在Wade蹭到另一个甬道的入口的时候，Peter惊叫出声并且弓起背来。  
“Shhhh……It’s alright. 我不会的。” Wade再次俯身抱住Peter的整个身体，双手支在他身体两边，握住男孩抓烂了床单的手，细细地亲吻他的耳尖。两个人的信息素黏腻的混在一起让人发昏。Wade克制着自己不去咬男孩颈后散发着灼人香气的腺体，咬了一下对方的耳垂换来一声让人更硬的低叫。他干脆整个把Peter压了下去，趴在床上，用膝盖将他的腿分的更开。男孩开始带着哭腔求饶，“不……不要了……”  
“马上就好，再忍一下。” Wade舔着对方的脖子，在上面咂出一片红印来，只为让自己忘掉去咬omega腺体的本能。  
“ahhhh” Wade意识到成结的时候想往外撤已经来不及了，他往外退的时候，结卡的男孩大叫。  
“没事的，没事的。” 不标记，不进另一个甬道，成结了不敢动。Wade Wilson也不知道自己哪里来的这么多的耐心。他搂过男孩的脸，用吻堵住他的叫声。让他们侧过身来，一手再次握住Peter在床单上蹭的通红的阴茎用合适的手法撸动起来。  
“ennm——” 多余的口水从Peter嘴角流出来。自己忍不住射出来的时候，Peter感到后穴撕裂般的疼，Wade在射之前还是拔出来了。

 

“学会了吗？学费是不是收太贵了？回去要是还是练习不好再给哥打电话呀。重修的话就给个吻也行，还可以用玩具啊。是不是还应该有个考试测验什么的，下次就用哥试试你回家练习的怎么样……” Peter从洗完澡开始就嘟着嘴不说话，气哼哼地一件一件穿衣服，穿球鞋，Wade一个人裹着浴巾抱胸撑在门口絮絮叨叨说个没完，Peter收拾好就抬起头来瞪着他，一直瞪到Wade投降走到门口给他按密码开门。  
“说真的，你可以留下来吃个晚饭，我是不是说到做到完全没动你，别的Alpha才不会这样好吗，说真的小蜘蛛你可不能去找别人，你这样一个人溜出来太危险了，也就是哥，换个人别说屎大颗我都会不放心好吗。” Peter正想缝住Wade停不下来的嘴的时候，门被拉开，门口站着的铁人一个掌心炮把Wade轰到了玄关的隔断上。  
“Mr.Stark!”  
“嘘，你现在没资格说话。” Tony扛起Peter，转身后Peter倒着看到Wade向他比了个心，“Worth it！Anything you ask, baby spidey!!”

“Clint！炸掉那个房子！” Tony在空中发了个指令，直升机上的鹰眼用了一支爆破箭头。  
“Mr.Stark！！” Peter费力的想抬起身去看。

“You’re so grounded!!”


End file.
